


Crave

by FrogPrincess



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogPrincess/pseuds/FrogPrincess
Summary: Ryan and Summer embark on a friends with benefits relationship, then the unthinkable happens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Crave**

* * *

I messed with the timeline to make this happen; Seth is with Anna, he had a brief thing with Summer, but ultimately starts a relationship with Anna. Summer was with Zach for a bit, and Marissa currently with Alex. Ryan with Lindsay but without the drama, and as you'll find out, not for long….

 

* * *

 

Ryan sat at the bar drink in hand, and sighed. He always appeared to "get the girl" (as Seth would say)… but he never got to keep the girl. He had broken up with his girlfriend Lindsay just days ago and he was more upset about it than he thought he should have been – the fact the relationship only lasted a few weeks and all.

Having just broke up with his girlfriend Ryan hadn't really been feeling like coming out tonight, but his foster brother Seth had dragged him along in his eagerness to attend one of the so called social nights of the year in Newport. Ryan couldn't blame Seth for his excitement, Seth had recently got with a girl – Anna, had had started actually getting asked to such events. One of the richer girls in school had hired out a club for the start of the school year.

Taking a gulp of his whiskey and coke, Ryan surveyed the room. He idly wondered if any of the parents of these teenagers knew what they had agreed to when they let them out that evening.

In his slightly inebriated state Ryan turned to the left on his bar stood and took a proper look at the girls dancing nearby to him. He didn't recognise any of them, so he wondered if he might be in with a chance to –

"Hey Chino," a high spirited voice interrupted his thoughts, he turned to his right and watched as Summer Roberts – Seth's ex sat on the bar stool next to him. Already leaning over the bar paying for her drink she must have ordered.

"Hey," he greeted, and quickly downed the rest of his drink he wasn't in the mood for talking to Summer and wanted to get away quick. He reached for his phone out of his pocket, planning to send a message to Seth to see where he was.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Summer had taken two drinks from the barman and slid one his way. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Don't tell me you're not drinking…" she smirked, and took a sip of her drink.

He copied her actions and was surprised to find his usual whiskey and coke. He gave her a small smile, thinking she wasn't all bad to buy him a drink – and know his drink.

"Don't smile at me like that Chino," she said in all seriousness, she leaned closer to him, "someone might think were friends!" He laughed as she broke into a broad smile. "Whoa, how many you had? I don't think I've ever gotten a laugh from you before!"

As she shifted back properly onto her stool, she slipped and just about caught herself from falling. "How many have you had?" He countered.

"Oh ha-ha," she rolled her eyes and grabbed her glass, downing her drink and signalling to the barman as she did so, "you up for shots?"

He grinned, hell yes he was up for shots. The only plan he'd had for tonight when Seth had convinced him to come out was getting as drunk as possible. He too downed his drink, feeling a happy buzz envelope him.

"So, how come you're getting drunk tonight?" He asked her after she had paid for more drinks, another whiskey for him, whatever she had mixed in her coke along with four shots.

Handing him a shot and clinking the small glasses together she said, "Courage" and downed the shot. He quickly downed his too.

"Courage? For what?" He asked, being handed the second shot. She clinked the glasses together and they took the second shots.

"Jeez, Chino. When did you become so chatty?" She asked, sliding off her stool and picking up her drink. Summer leaned back against the bar next to his stool, closer to him now. "Well," she began, in a hushed voice, "I want to get laid."

Ryan had to struggle not to spit out the mouthful of whiskey he'd just had, "excuse me?" he asked once it had gone down the right way.

Summer grinned at him nearly choking on his drink, "well it's been more than a few months since I was with Seth – and we y'know, and Zach and I never got round to it." She shrugged, "I'm horny, Ryan."

Ryan wasn't quite sure what to do with this information – "oh don't look like that Ryan, I'm not propositioning you!" She smiled, and he watched as her eyes surveyed the room, "I know getting drunk and going home with some random isn't the most sensible thing to do, but it's the only way I'm brave enough to do it."

"How come you and Zach never...?" He asked, wondering how Zach had never tried it on with her, she was obviously up for it…

She shrugged, "he never wanted to. I think he was a virgin and wanted to find," she lifted her hands and air quoted, "the one…” then shrugged, “I am obviously not good enough..."

Ryan frowned, "maybe he's gay,” he thought, he couldn't see how anyone wouldn't want Summer in that way wasn't gay.

He must have said that out loud because Summer laughed, "well you turned me down, are you gay, Chino?"

He frowned again, he had turned her down once hadn't he – when he first came to Newport. She gave him a shy smile, "I can't say I blame you, you had caught the Marissa bug. Ooooh – look –" she gestured to one of the clubs booths that was a few metres from the other side of the dance floor, the girls that had been sitting in it were just getting up.

"I'll go save the booth –" she rummaged in her purse and pushed a few twenties into his hand. "Get more drinks and shots," she instructed, grabbing his half-drunk drink from him she dashed towards the booth.

Ryan laughed to himself as he turned back to the bar, the girl was crazy, but he didn't mind having a drinking partner one bit. She was entertaining actually. For the first time Ryan didn't regret Seth dragging him out, he was starting to have a good time.

He quickly ordered the drinks and six more shots; he felt bad having to check with the barman what Summer was drinking – and surprised to find she too was drinking whiskey.

He paid for the drinks and the barman instructed him to take the whiskey and cokes and he'd bring the shots over on a tray. Ryan rolled his eyes as he pushed through the dance floor with the drinks, only in a club in Newport, he thought.

Summer was sending a message on her phone when he sat down, she registered he was there with a smile then smacked her hand to her mouth, "oh shit!"

"What?" He asked concerned.

She gave him a small smile, and gestured to her phone, "I was letting Marissa know I'd got a booth – I forgot you probably don't want her to come over, I won't send it –"

"It's Lindsay I broke up with not Marissa," Ryan didn't particularly care if Marissa and her new flame came over. He just didn't want to see Lindsay.

Summer shrugged and picked up her first drink, "nah, we're having fun, Marissa and Alex will just sit in the corner all over each other, way to make the guys attracted to lil ol me with two hotties at it – isn't that every guys fantasy?!" she finished the drink and grabbed at the one he'd just brought over.

"Summer, you're beautiful. You could have any guy in this place," he laughed, "but you aren't exactly going to score sat here with me."

She pulled a face, "man, you're right. Damn it. And I'm so freakin' horny as well!"

"You can ditch me if you like –"

"No way, we're got drinking to do!" She nodded to the bar man just making his way over with their shots.

They downed the shots one after the other, Ryan realised he was becoming quite drunk, and that Summer had started to slur her words, it was totally cute.

"So," Ryan pointed at a guy dancing nearby to their booth, "what about him?"

Summer gave him a look. "Are you serious?"

"Er, yeah," Ryan looked back at the guy, "he's.. erm… a good dancer?"

"Yeah, and so is the girl he's dancing with –" she rolled her eyes. "Hey – we should dance!"

Ryan shook his head vigorously, "no way, I don't dance – for anyone!"

Summer rolled her eyes, "- okay, then answer me some questions. Refuse to answer any and I'll make you dance with me!"

Ryan laughed, his eyes dancing, "sure." But he was not dancing for anything, anyone.

"Did you and Lindsay have sex?" Summer waggled her eyebrows at him, "you weren't with her long so…"

Ryan gave her a shy smile, "is there a reason you want to know about my sex life?"

"Yes! I have no sex life! I need details… something to think about on those long lonely nights…" she giggled.

"You want to think about me having sex on those long lonely nights?" Ryan asked his eyes twinkling.

Summer smiled, "don't act like you don't know you're hot, Chino!" She gave him a wink and pretended to look him up and down.

An idea sprang into Ryan's mind, before he could process it properly, he was speaking, "y'know, you don't have to go home with a stranger for sex," he slid his hand onto her bare knee under the table, "I could help you out."

Summer's smile vanished and she looked at him with eyes filled of lust.

Ryan let his hand move slightly up her leg, "Lindsay and I never had sex… so it's been a while for me also, you'd be helping me out too–"

"- HEY you guys!" Marissa practically screeched as she slid into the booth, Alex behind her closely followed by Seth and Anna. "We saw you got a booth," she slurred, obviously Ryan and Summer weren't the only two getting drunk.

Ryan's hand dropped from Summer's leg, and Summer sent him a look of agony.

"Yeah, I was just gonna send you a message," Summer said as she and Ryan slid around the booth so everyone could sit down, "we got it for you really –" she glanced at Ryan meeting his eyes, "we're leaving, I'm not feeling too well and Ryan's being a gent and getting me in a cab."

"You coming back, man?" Seth asked his brother, now sat opposite to him.

"Nah, I've had too many drinks already. I'll drop Summer at hers and see you back at home, yeah?" Ryan nodded to Seth and stood, taking Summer's arm and pulling her up too.

They quickly said their goodbyes to everyone else and headed for the door.

"You know it's taking all my will power not to jump you right here," Summer whispered breathlessly, as they made it outside and headed towards the road where the cabs were lined up waiting for fares.

Suddenly Ryan guided her round the corner of the building, spinning her around, he pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply.

After the kiss that left them both breathless, Ryan stepped back, "that'll have to keep you going til we get to the pool house OK?"

Summer met his eyes, and gently rubbed her hand up his arm, "yes… just…" her hand dropped, "lets minimise the touching until we get there? I don't want to end up having sex in a cab."

Ryan laughed, "I'm sure we're not drunk enough that that would happen."

* * *

The cab ride was fairly uneventful. Ryan took the front seat in order to put some distance between them, and Summer was grateful for that. They arrived back at the Cohen's and Ryan lead the way around the back to the pool house.

Locking the door and shutting the blinds he turned on the light to find Summer hovering by his bed. "Would you like a drink or something?" He offered politely.

Summer shook her head, "Just get over here, Chino – " he started over to her, but she held up her hand to pause him, "look, I just want to say one thing OK? I've only ever had sex with Seth so I'm not the most experienced and –"

"Summer?" He grinned a full smile at her, she was so cute.

"Yeah?" she asked shyly.

"Shut up." Looking up and seeing his board smile, she grinned back and did what she was told as he took the last step closing the space between them. They kissed gently and Ryan stepped them over to the bed, and they collapsed onto it.

They were hungrily kissing as Ryan slowly ran his hand up her thigh and he felt her shudder in pleasure. "God I want you," she murmured kissing his neck.

He chuckled, "soon," he whispered, capturing her neck with his mouth. He let his hand continue up her leg until he reached the soft material of her panties, slowly he caressed just around the flimsy material, before letting a finger escape under it. "Jesus, you're wet," he murmured caressing her.

"I know," she said breathlessly into his ear, "I wish you'd fuck me already."

He pulled away and smiled, but kept his finger teasing her, "If I'm going to fuck Summer Roberts, then I want to see her naked first –"

"God, Chino, you never talk and now you're doing so much talking and not enough…" she bucked her hips up so she could meet his hand, "touching..." she gasped as he finally let his finger push into her.

He sucked her neck whilst she moaned as his finger began sliding in and out of her, he gently eased another into her and found her clit with his thumb, "you like that?" he whispered, enjoying her moans.

"Yes…" she bucked her hips upwards again with a grown and her hands slid from his hair to his belt buckle… "more…"

"God yes," Ryan murmured in response, letting her pull off his belt, he pushed his erection into her side moaning at the pressure in his groin from inside his jeans.

Ryan slid his fingers out of her and she growled in protest, he hooked them around her panties and pulled them down, wanting easier access. Then he half pulled her up so he could pull off her top and kissed her hungrily whilst reaching behind her to undo her bra, flinging it across the room somewhere behind him, he laid her back down and kissed hungrily at her nipples which caused Summer to produce a series of moans.

Ryan's hands pushed Summer's skirt up, his fingers found their way once again inside of her, whimpers came from the brunette and he quickened his thrusting actions.

Drawing back from his assault on her breasts he looked down at her below him, naked apart from her skirt bunched up around her waist, "you're so beautiful," he purred, whilst pushing her thighs further apart with one hand. He dipped his head down to add his tongue to the pleasure his fingers were giving her.

"Oh, Ryan," she panted when she felt the cool of his tongue circle her. He was pleased her hear her saying his name, he grew harder, tighter in his pants, he wanted to fuck her but also wanted to make her come first with his tongue.

"Oh fuck," she gasped when he pushed his tongue inside of her, his fingers still rubbing and probing her... he felt her walls clench around him as she came close to her orgasm.

She called his name and shuddered as she came and he slowly let her come down from her euphoria as he pulled his own shirt off and started working on his jean's zipper.

"Jesus, Ryan, you have me stripped naked in your bed and you hadn't taken a single piece of clothing off…" she mused watching as he pulled off his jeans.

He grinned, "ladies first, but now I want to be inside you," he pulled his wallet out from his jeans pocket before dropping them onto the floor.

Summer pulled herself to standing whilst he was finding a condom from his wallet, losing her skirt to the floor, before attacking him on the bed with hungry kisses.

"Already so eager," he observed, kissing her back and letting her push him back on the bed.

Ryan now lying down, Summer removed his boxers, smiling interestingly at what she found in them. Taking the condom packet from him she straddled his legs as she opened the packet.

Pulling out the condom she rolled it onto his erect penis causing him to groan at her touch, "God I want you so bad…"

He let her slide down onto him, Summer gasped as she felt how full he made her. Ryan too groaned at the tightness around him, and reached up to cup her breasts as she began to ride him.

She was going so slow Ryan couldn't bare it and flipped them over so he was on top and started up a quicker rhythm. Summer began to kiss and suck at his neck intensifying his excitement.

When Ryan felt he was close to coming he moved swiftly to find Summer's clit again, wanting her to come again with him.

They both exploded together calling out for each other in ecstasy…

After a minute Ryan gingerly rolled off Summer, making sure he was careful with the condom, and quickly disposing of it.

"Wow," he said, lying flat on his back and grinning at the ceiling, "that was great. I needed that."

"Yeah," she said breathlessly, smiling too, "me too."

* * *

Ryan woke with a pounding headache. All too quickly last night came flooding back to him. He wasn't sure whether to look back on it with pleasure, as he had had a great night, or disgust, for the fact that it was with his brothers ex - Seth would be devastated, even though he was now with Anna, Ryan knew he'd always hold a candle for Summer.

Ryan looked to the space next to him and wondered if Summer had left already, although from where he was he could still see her bra draped over the chair at the end of his bed, where it must have landed.

"Hey sleepy head," came a voice coming from the bathroom.

Summer was wrapped in one of his huge white towels, her hair wet around her shoulders; she had obviously had a shower.

She carried in a cup of water and he watched unable to speak yet, as she found her hand bag and popped out some pain killers, she shrugged at him, "never go anywhere without them, I get killer period pains," she took two with a sip of water and then brought him over two and handed him the glass.

"Thanks," he quickly took the pills and downed the water. "So, this is awkward…" He gave her a small smile.

She laughed, "yeah, kinda…I hope you don't mind I took a shower?"

Ryan shook his head, "not at all…." He rubbed his head, "did it make you feel any better 'cause I might have to go have one if it did."

"No not really," she admitted, sitting down on the bed.

Summer took a deep breath, and thought for a second she must still be slightly drunk to be even suggesting what she had in her mind. "So, this is the part in the movie where they say all that stuff like 'we were drunk', 'we were stupid','it shouldn't have happened'."

"Yeah – it shouldn't have happened," Ryan agreed.

"Well, I'm not going to say all of that stuff. You can if you want, but I'm not,” she gave him a pointed stare.

Ryan propped himself up onto his elbows and gave her a strange look, "what are you saying?"

She blushed, and looked away, "that I can remember it, I wanted it. That it wasn't stupid and although I don't want to be in a relationship right now, a girl has needs" she gestured to her lower body "… and” she met his eyes, "I'd do it again."

Whoa. Ryan needed to clarify, "are you saying you want to be friends with benefits?"

"Well, you and I weren't ever officially friends," she laughed. "But essentially yes."

"What if you meet someone?"

"If you or I meet someone we'll call it off. Think about it Ryan, it's perfect. Because we don't particularly get on, apart from the fact we obviously find each other attractive, there is no chance of falling into a relationship trap. We both know those are painful."

Ryan suddenly grinned; Summer caught the smile and gave one back, "what?"

"Man, I must have given it to you good last night!" He laughed.

Summer hit him with a pillow, but grinned back, "jack ass!"

"So… you're serious?"

She laughed again, "and this is the next part of the movie where I am supposed to see that you're hanging on indifference so I back out if it by laughing it off as a joke…" she shrugged again, "but no. I'm sticking by my proposal…. So yeah, you err 'gave it to me good'."

"Why not?" He nodded his agreement, "as long as no one finds out, it would be great to have actual sex and not jerk myself off all the time…"

"All the time?" Summer raised her eyebrows and giggled, Ryan hit her with the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Summer began as Ryan came from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, "you'll call me if you, er, need me?" She asked with a smile.

Ryan was disappointed she seemed ready to leave, "yeah. Or you'll call me?"

She smiled and nodded, "damn straight." She turned and headed to the door, ready to go.

"Summer?" She turned back to face him, "this isn't going to be too weird is it? I mean, at school tomorrow…?"

Summer shrugged, "it'll be only weird if we make it that way. Just don't get embarrassed to ask me for anything… and I guess we'll do just fine…" She turned to leave again, pausing as she opened the door and looked back at him, "by the way, you look totally hot right now –" she looked him up and down and Ryan left rather exposed with just a towel on.

"-Then why are you leaving?" He asked with a slow smile.

Summer rolled her eyes, "don't try and tempt me back in with that smile, Atwood. I've got to get going before Seth bounds his way over, wondering why the hell you've got your door locked… " She blew him a kiss. "Laters."

And she left, leaving Ryan feeling quite relaxed for the first time in a while. He sat down on his bed and wondered when their next encounter would be.

* * *

The first time they saw each other in the hallway at school the next day, Ryan prepared himself for weirdness. Seth was with him, and Marissa with her so he couldn't expect anything different, despite what she had said the day before.

"Hey ladies," his brother greeted them as they approached. Ryan nodded to them in greeting.

"Hey guys," Marissa smiled back, visibly staring at Ryan.

"Cohen, Chino," Summer nodded quite blasé.

"So, any interesting classes this year?" Seth asked.

Summer shrugged, "same old."

"I know it's the first day back after the short break and all, but do we really have to talk about school." Marissa said, Ryan had to agree with her, "hey - we were going to meet up with Alex and Anna after school, you guys want to join us?" Marissa asked, again staring at Ryan.

"Coop, I'm sure Cohen will going with Anna anyway," Summer said flipping her hair, "besides, I'm not sure if I want to go anyway."

Marissa looked disappointed, "why not?"

Summer shrugged, "don't know. I'll think about it."

The bell rang and the four said goodbye and rushed to their first classes of the day.

Ryan received a message when he arrived to his class, at the first opportunity he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and discreetly read the message.

It was from Summer, 'you going to this thing after school? Marissa has something to ask you. Might be worth your while. Or, come over to mine.'

Ryan couldn't guess what Marissa would want to ask him, but he was thrilled at the idea of going around to Summer's.

He had been there once before when he was back from his brief summer in Chino with the whole Theresa/baby fiasco, to try and convince Summer to take back Seth. She had had none of it, (lucky for him!) and when Anna returned from Pittsburgh, she and Seth had fallen easily back into a relationship.

Summer had dated Zach up until a few weeks ago. They had made a nice couple but obviously like Ryan and Lindsay it wasn't meant to be.

Ryan replied back, 'I'll meet you at your place later' with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ryan was slightly nervous arriving at Summer's house.

He was worrying about what would happen if anyone were to see his car there. In his head he decided on the guise of a school project and made a mental note to tell Summer so they could get their story straight in case it was ever needed.

He was also worried about how they were going to do this without the boldness the alcohol had given them the other night.

Ryan knocked on the front door and it was opened by the familiar face of Summer's step mother, Gloria.

Gloria seemed more out of it this time than she had the last time he had visited, "Ryan right?" she looked him up and down, recollecting him visiting before, "what happened to Zach?" she questioned, obviously assuming Ryan was a new boyfriend to her step-daughter.

"Oh," Ryan was thrown, "Summer and I are just friends, I'm here to help her with a school project."

Gloria slowly nodded, "riiiiight. Well, you might want to bring your books in next time… In case Neil's around," at Ryan's horrified look she laughed, stepped aside so he could come in.

Gloria continued into the house, "you know where you're going," she said waving him up the stairs.

Ryan took to the stairs quickly and found Summer's door, giving it a gentle tap he waited for her call before entering.

Summer was sprawled out on her bed with a book, having changed from the outfit she had on at school to a t shirt and sweatpants. "Hey Atwood," Ryan noted that since their first encounter she had seemed to stop calling him Chino, this he delighted in.

"Hey Roberts," he countered, sitting next to her.

"So," she said, sitting up, "how was the step-monster today?"

Ryan shrugged, "she seemed OK. I think she caught me out though," Summer raised an eyebrow in question, "I told her I was here to study and she called me out on the fact I haven't brought any books."

Summer laughed, "good cover. You'll have to bring some next time in case dad's about."

Ryan smiled, "that's pretty much what she said." He was pleased to hear she planned on their being a next time…

Summer reached over him to shove her book on the nightstand. He caught the scent of her perfume, suddenly remembering it from the other night. Strawberries. Ryan loved strawberries, always had.

As he was lost in the split second of recalling her scent, shocked that when he looked back at her she was moving to take her top off already.

She caught his gaze on her hands as she was about to lift it up, and smiled, "let's start as we mean to go on shall we?" and pulled it over her head flinging it to the floor.

Ryan stared; she hadn't a bra on and was sat totally topless in front of him. He felt his cock begin to stir and following on from her boldness; he moved quickly closer to kiss her roughly, pushing her backwards on the bed.

His right hand slowly made it's way up her side and he cupped her breast, slowly thumbing her nipple causing Summer to groan.

He moved to kiss her neck, hearing her speak in a husky voice, "I've wanted this all day…"

"Mmmm," he murmured against her skin, "me too," his other hand reached down to the waistline of her sweatpants.

"Oh no, you don't," Summer gripped his hand, "getting me completely naked again before you even shred one layer, tut tut."

"Fine," Ryan practically growled, releasing her and half sitting up to pull his own t shirt off, whilst Summer pulled at his belt.

"That's more like it," she purred looking appreciatively at his chest.

He gave her a sly smile, "views not bad from here either," he said, making a point of staring at her breasts.

She blushed slightly, "I didn't have you down as a breast man, Ryan."

"Why? Just because Marissa didn't have any? –" He bent down and began to suck on the neglected breast before she could retort in her best friends defence.

Another delicious moan elected from Summer and this time when Ryan reached down to the waistline of her sweatpants she didn't complain.

Easing his hand under the material Ryan audibly groaned to find she has on no panties.

"You like?" she asked in response to his moan.

Ryan ended his assault on her breast and began suckling at her neck, his hand now stroking her, "Jesus Summer, you're already so fucking wet."

Summer rolled her eyes, "you sound like I just have to see you and I'm excited," she complained, "I have had to sit here waiting for you in anticipation, day dreaming of what you're going to do to me –" Ryan inserted a finger into her causing her to gasp.

To Ryan her words sounded like a challenge.

He moved from on top of her and pulled down her sweatpants with his free hand, looking at her naked body in pleasure.

He quickly began to circle her clit with this thumb, causing the brunette to shudder and call his name. He inserted another finger, and she moaned again.

Ryan grinned, "I want to watch you come this time," he said, meeting her eyes. Summer reddened and looked away, "oh don't be embarrassed, you were the one as bold as to sit waiting for me with no underwear on…"

He leaned down and lightly blew onto her clit, she squirmed in pleasure.

Ryan moved back to his slight sitting position so he could see her better, he smiled as she twisted beneath him some more as he quickened his fingers that thrust into her and touched her clit even slower… His pants became unbearably tight on his cock.

He felt her walls start to clench around his fingers and he knew she was close to coming, she groaned and her body started to shudder and she gave a small squeal. He brushed more roughly against her clit as she came…

She sighed in pleasure when her orgasm ended and when she finally met his gaze, she blushed once again to find him still staring at her.

A knowing smile appeared on her face… she moved her leg so it would brush against his groin to see what was happening inside his pants, feeling his erection she smiled, "take your trousers off," Summer commanded, propping herself up on her elbows and looking suggestively at him.

Ryan stood at the end of the bed and did what he was told, also remembering to take his wallet out, of the pocket, slipping out a condom and placing it on the nightstand.

Summer grinned at the bulge in his boxers, "and those," she nodded to the boxers.

Ryan slipped them off and looked back at her unfazed.

Summers eyes were wide with delight and she motioned for him to lie next to her. When he was lying down she planed small kisses across his chest making her way downwards, her fingers lightly caressing his skin.

Ryan threw his head back and waited for what was to come.

Looking up at the ceiling he gasped when he felt Summer boldly wrap her hand around his cock. "Mmmm, what do we have here?" She asked playfully.

She slowly began to pump him up and down, eliciting groans from Ryan, even more so when after a few minutes he looked down to see Summer lowering her head.

Her tongue touched the top of his penis and swirled around it at the same time she lowered her hands and began to cup his balls, he bucked upwards in attempt to provoke further touches from her delectable tongue.

"Fuck, Summer," he said huskily, loving that she swirled her tongue around him again and then took him quickly into her mouth whole.

She began to bob up and down, squeezing and teasing his balls at the same time.

Ryan quickly grabbed the condom from the nightstand and ripped it open; in a quick movement he pushed her from him and quickly put on the condom.

Noting her confused look, he quickly tossed her over and plunged into her, pleased to find she was already wet again for him making it easy for him to slide into her.

Addressing her confusion he said, with the first thrust, "I'm not out of a movie, Sum," he pulled out and thrust again, "I'm not about to come in your mouth," another thrust, "and be ready to fuck you again in five minutes."

She nodded in understanding and began to nip on his shoulder as he continued to thrust, moaning when she felt his hand slip between them and massage her once again.

Summer raked her nails across his back, careful not to claw deep enough to leave marks on his skin.

Clasping her legs around Ryan as tight as she could Summer forced him in deeper with a growl from Ryan as he felt her walls compress around him tightly.

The sheer intensity that Ryan hit his orgasm on a final thrust almost pushed Summer over the edge too, with a few more quick flicks to her sensitive area she followed in suit.

Ryan kissed her neck softly before pulling out of her once again being careful with the condom, he flopped onto the bed beside her.

"Wow I could get used to this," Summer muttered.

Ryan moved onto his side and propped himself up on one elbow to look at her, "isn't that the point?" He asked, reaching over and picking up a piece of her hair, using it to stoke her skin around her neck causing Summer to giggle and knock his hand away.

"Ah, well. We may have to put this to bed, so to speak, when you hear what Marissa has got planned for you," Summer sighed.

Ryan frowned, "what has she got planned?"

"She's thinking of ending things with Alex, looks like her lesbian phase is over and she wants some more Chino-lovin'." Summer looked gage his reaction.

Ryan was surprised, he fell back flat on the bed, "well, I didn't expect that."

"Yeah, me neither," Summer sighed, disappointed, she rolled over to the end of the bed sitting up and grabbing her sweatpants from the floor shaking them out to find the legs to put them on.

Suddenly arms snaked around her and pulled her backwards, she squealed, "where do you think you're going?" Ryan asked gruffly kissing her shoulder.

Summer laughed, "I thought you weren't like the movies –"

Ryan shrugged and began kissing her neck, "gimmie some good kissage and we'll see if we can wake somebody back up."

Summer smiled broader, "Ryan Atwood just said 'kissage'," she kissed him softly on the lips as she turned to face him, "that just made my day…."


	3. Chapter 3

What a fucking awful day, Ryan thought to himself as he slammed the door to the pool house.

He'd been avoiding it all week, but on the way out of school he was finally unable to avoid Marissa and her talk. It hadn't gone well.

Marissa had approached him and knowing he would have to have this conversation with her eventually decided he may as well get it out of the way.

Basically she had thrown herself at him, saying she wanted to be back with him. But Ryan wasn't interested.

He was enjoying what he had with Summer. Sex was all he needed right now, no relationship, no drama, he could focus on more important things; school, his bond with the Cohen's and his relationship with his mother, and his brother who was soon to be out of jail according to Sandy.

Pulling out his phone, he realised that thinking fleetingly of Summer made him want her desperately. Sex was a beautiful way to escape.

He dialled her number quickly and after a few rings she answered, "Hey Gloria," she said with a huff.

Ryan was confused for a second, but then took that to mean she was with someone that she didn't want to know he was on the phone, "hey, how's it going?"

"Yeah, I'm just with Marissa," damn, Ryan should've known she'd be comforting her best friend after he'd just rejected her.

"Oh, OK," he said disappointed.

"Oh," Summer sounded disappointed, "you want me home now – but," Ryan heard Marissa speak in the background about them doing something tomorrow, Summer's voice came back on the phone.

"You really want me now?" She asked a hint of hope in her voice and a slight emphasis on the 'want'.

Ryan realised she was actually speaking to him, Gloria or no Gloria, "yes," he said roughly.

"Fine," she said in a huff again, obviously playing it up for Marissa, "gimmie twenty." And she hung up.

* * *

Approximately an hour later Summer snuck into the pool house, "sorry," she said dumping her bag on the chair, "I had no way of telling you I'd be longer," she said looking at him sat on the edge of his bed.

"It's okay," Ryan gulped, trying to hold back his desire.

Summer made no move to come to him on the bed and slumped down on the chair instead, "I figured I'd better leave my car at mine in case Seth saw it so I got a cab here," she explained, pushing off her shoes and rubbing her ankle.

Ryan frowned, "I'd have come to get you."

She didn't seem to hear him, "then I realised I had better get dropped off around the corner in case anyone saw me, as I was coming onto the drive Sandy drove up so I had to hide in a bush," she wrinkled her nose. "It was ew!"

Ryan had to grin at the thought of her ducking into the bush.

"Then, he got out of the car and Kirsten pulled up, they spent ages talking on the drive!" She rolled her eyes, "and I think I sprained my ankle in my hurry to jump in the stupid bush!"

Ryan jumped up and made his way over to her in concern. "Let me see," he knelt down in front of her and took her ankle into his lap gently rubbing it.

Summer whimpered and laid further back in the chair, pushing her head back and looked at the ceiling whilst thoroughly enjoying his touch.

"That feel any better?" Ryan asked, absentmindedly his other hand stroking her other leg gently.

Summer was about to reply but a voice came from outside the pool house, "Ryan – you here?"

It was Seth, Summer's eyes widened in horror, "I didn't lock the door!" She whispered.

Ryan dashed to meet Seth at the door as Summer grabbed her bag and shoes and hobbled towards the bathroom.

Ryan made it outside and shut the door behind him as Seth approached, "hey," he greeted casually.

"Hey dude, mom and dad are wondering what takeaway you fancy tonight – we can't decide," Seth frowned and gestured to the pool house windows, "you were napping?" He asked referring to the blinds being drawn.

"Er, no. I think I may have a migraine coming on, the darkness helps," Ryan lied.

"Oh man, that sucks. You want us to order you anything or not?"

Ryan thought of Summer and wondered if she had eaten yet. "Yeah actually, it might help. Chinese – I'll have my usual?"

"Sure, you go lay down and when it comes I'll bring it in. I'll tell mom you're not well, she'll find you some pills…" Seth made his way back to the house, "maybe if you're better later we can play PlayStation or something?"

Ryan shook his head, "Thanks Seth, but probably not tonight," Ryan went back inside the pool house and locked the door behind him this time.

Summer's head poked around the corner, "is it safe?"

"Yeah, fancy some food? The Cohen's are getting a takeaway, Seth's going to bring some Chinese into us."

Summer's eyes lit up, "yeah? How'd you manage that?"

Ryan shrugged, "he saw the blinds were down so I said I had a migraine."

Summer grinned, "so other than bringing you food, you can hide away in here all evening without any questions? Genius."

He watched curiously as Summer rummaged in her bag and pulled out her phone, flipping it open she speed dialled someone, "Hey Gloria, it's me…. I'm staying with Marissa tonight, OK?... Yeah, she picked me up, she'll drop me off in the morning to get changed but we'll probably go the beach or something… I will, Bye…" She flicked her phone shut and smiled at him, "you don't mind if I stay over do you?" She questioned seductively.

He certainly did not.

Ryan made his way over to her and she to him, they met at the end of the bed with a slow kiss and Ryan gently pushed her backwards onto the bed before joining on top of her.

She smiled from beneath him, "how about we just make out until we've eaten?" She suggested.

Ryan made a sound in approval, but moved down to kiss her neck anyway. He was learning she really enjoyed her neck being kissed.

They kissed, licked and nipped at each other for the next twenty minutes, both aware of Ryan's hard on pressing into her from underneath his jeans.

Ryan was proud of his self-control to not to make a move to skim his hands up her skirt just yet… damn he loved that she wore skirts.

When they heard a gentle tap at the door, Summer moved back into the bathroom and Ryan moved to open the door.

It was Kirsten, not Seth, she smiled at him, "hey, how are you feeling?"

Ryan gave a little shrug and she moved past him with a tray of Chinese cartons and a drink, "hopefully eating will help you feel better." Kirsten said setting the tray down on the end of his bed.

She stood and gave him a small hug, "eat up and then get some rest Ryan," she moved to leave, "there are some pain killers on the tray too, Seth said you might need them."

"Thank you," Ryan murmured as she left closing the door behind her.

He went to the door after her. After Seth nearly walking in on him and Summer earlier he was going to have be watchful about locking it when she was over. Pulling at the lock he heard Summer re-enter the room.

He looked at her with a sad smile.

Summer nodded in understanding, "feeling bad about lying?" Ryan nodded. She sat down on his bed, "me too. When I ditched Marissa earlier I felt terrible."

Ryan winced, and they both moved to sit on the floor by the bed, "is she very upset?"

Summer bit her bottom lip, sliding down onto the floor next to him, "well, at first, yes. But then not so much. I think she knew it wasn't right for you guys to get back together… I think she's just looking for a way out of her relationship with Alex, and Marissa hates to be alone."

Ryan scooped up some noodles and offered them to Summer, she smiled at him and opened her mouth.

He gently fed her and himself the rest of the food, it got quite messy and they laughed together as he spilled some of it on himself, Summer and the floor, but feeding her was strangely sexy too. Ryan learnt Summer liked all the same Chinese food that he did.

As Summer was finishing off the noodles, Ryan moved to sit opposite her, and pulled her foot onto his lap. "How's the ankle feeling?" He asked giving it a gentle rub.

"Feeling better every second," she grinned, "keep rubbing, it's helping," she continued to finish her food.

Ryan continued with his task, and seeing Summer was nearly finished with her noodles, smiled evilly and brushed further up her leg with every touch…

Summer bit her bottom lip and put the empty carton down back on the tray beside them, she leaned back propping herself up on her arms and watched him with dark eyes.

Slowly Ryan reached up far enough to the hemline of skirt, he felt Summer shift in anticipation, so he brought his hand back down to her ankle again to torture her.

He looked to her to find her pouting, and he grinned back, his hands riding back up her leg, this time just going a little further under the hemline.

The next time, he thought what the hell, and let his hands go all the way up to her hips, a hand either side he gripped her panties, she shifted up for a second, letting him take them, he pulled them down to her ankles before pulling them off and hurling them across the room.

Summer pouted again, "hey, I need to be able to find those later." Ryan smirked and thought about how hard he already was for her.

He reached back up stroking her legs but again stopping just below her skirt, Summer grunted in frustration.

"You're so wet," he smirked, "I can see from here," he moved his head down to see further under her skirt. Summer blushed, and shifted a little, "sorry, I know that's crude but I just love how wet you get for me…"

"Then stop talking about it Chino," Ryan was surprised to hear his nickname come up, she had ceased it's use since their first night together, Summer moved slightly so she could lean back flat on the floor, "just fuck me god damit!" She then hiked her skirt up so she was totally exposed to him waist down.

Ryan didn't need to be told twice. He quickly undid his zipper and yanked down his pants letting his cock spring free, pulling out his wallet from the pocket he ripped open the packet and rolled it onto himself.

When he turned back to Summer he nearly choked to see that whilst waiting for him she had begun to pleasure herself. Her fingers swirling around her wet folds; he nearly lost it right then as she groaned, "that's so fucking hot," he murmured and moved to watch closer.

"For Christ's sake Ryan, I want you in me now," she growled.

Ryan wanted that too, but he also wanted to watch this, "I'll fuck you right now," he breathed heavily, moving over her and touching her entrance with the top of his penis, "if you promise to let me watch you do that to yourself sometime…"

Summer just frowned at him, "Ryan…" she whimpered, "you called me here for sex, did you not?"

"Fuck yes," he replied and swiftly plunged into her.

He rushed into her roughly time and time again, crudely grabbing at her breasts through the material causing a magnitude of moans from Summer and grunts from himself.

"Touch yourself," he grunted to her during his thrusts.

Summer did as she was told and snaked a hand between them, finding her clitoris and touching it delicately, shuddering as she did so.

Ryan snaked his hands under her top to squeeze a nipple and was pleased to find her shudder again, she matched his thrusting rhythm with brushing of her sensitive spot and quietly she came trembling and Ryan followed shortly after with a grunt as she spent out into the condom.

Summer looked up at him with desire, "we can't ever stop doing this," she purred.

He nodded meeting her eyes, "I know, it's too hot."

* * *

Ryan and Summer lounged about for the next few hours naked in his bed, Ryan dressed at one point and took a trip into the main house to show his face and reassure Kirsten he was feeling better and to sneakily grab drinks for himself and Summer.

They talked about their pasts, what they wished they had done differently and what they felt about their lives now.

Summer was surprised at some of the things she found out about Ryan, she was enjoying getting to know him better. He talked about his brother Trey and his mother, and he told her the full story of how he came to be in Newport, Summer had heard it before from Seth and Marissa, but it was nice to listen to Ryan talking and seeing his perspective of things.

Summer told him about her parents' divorce and although she acted casual when she talked about her mother, he could tell the fact she wasn't in her life bothered her. It actually helped explained some of Summer's traits.

It slowly got later and later and Ryan realising that by now the rest of the household would be asleep in bed formulated an idea.

Summer could tell he was planning something by the glint in his eye, "what are you thinking about?" She asked raising an eyebrow, somehow knowing it was to do with sex.

"Well,” Ryan pulled the sheet off Summer's top half and gently moved to touch her breast, knowing that getting her horny would be a step in the right direction at getting her to follow through with his plan, "I have always wanted to have sex in the pool," he gave her small smile, slightly embarrassed at admitting this fantasy to her.

Summer's eyes widened, "well I'm all up for that Atwood, but now?" She gestured towards the house, "what if anyone were to wake up?"

Ryan shrugged, the grinned at a thought, "I'd dunk you under and pretend I was having a midnight swim."

Summer let out a laugh which suddenly turned into a moan as Ryan pulled at her nipple with his thumb and finger.

Summer bit her bottom lip, "I'll compromise, you want naked wet sex? Right now, we'll shower together… then at some point tomorrow or Sunday I'll orchestrate it so I'm home alone and then we'll do it in the pool at my place, sound like a plan?"

Ryan couldn't say any fairer than that; sex now and sex in a pool within the next few days was a win for him. He stood, pulling the whole sheet off Summer and grabbing her hand, pulling her up and dragging her towards his bathroom, "sounds good to me…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ryan," Seth greeted as his brother entered the main house late morning the next day, "I was just going to come and wake you – how's the migraine?"

Ryan cringed at the thought his brother was worried about his non-existent migraine, the Cohen's had obviously chosen not to disturb him and let him lie in today.

It had actually had been a good thing, Ryan had been up early to drop Summer home and then had climbed back into bed to gain a few more hours sleep – he hadn't got much the night before with the brunette in his bed driving him wild.

"Better, thanks," Ryan said making himself some coffee.

"Great! Then you'll be up for the beach today with me and Anna," Seth said excitedly.

Ryan frowned; he didn't exactly fancy being a third wheel.

* * *

Seth, being Seth, managed to convince him anyway and an hour later Ryan found himself sitting in the back of Anna's car en route to the beach.

"Hey look – " Seth said as they arrived and Anna was reversing into a parking space, "there's Summer and Marissa, let's go say hi!" Seth was already half way out the car before Anna had come to a complete stop.

Ryan swallowed, on one hand he was dreading this – seeing Marissa after rejecting her the day before, but on the other… seeing Summer… he smiled.

"Come on, Ryan," Anna said jerking him out of his thoughts as she grabbed some of the bags he was sat next to, "I guess this means we're doing the heavy lifting," she smiled and moved to follow her boyfriend.

Ultimately Summer and Marissa decided to sit away from the other three, Ryan was kinda glad and suspected it had been Marissa's choice.

An hour after they had arrived Ryan had had enough of Seth and Anna crooning over each other and took a walk up the beach, he noticed Marissa and Summer sat on towels nearer to the lifeguard stand and seeing that Marissa was asleep he approached them.

"Hey," he started quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping blonde, Summer looked up from a magazine she had been flipping through, he gave her a small smile, "fancy a swim?" He gestured to the water behind him.

Summer gave him a small smile and tossing the magazine down she stood, "yeah, actually I do…"

He watched lustfully as she slipped out of the skirt she still had on and dropped her sunglasses on to her chair, she found a hair clip from somewhere and scooped her hair up.

She strolled past him and it gave him chance to check her out in her bikini, he smiled to himself appreciatively admiring her from behind as she made her way down towards the water, he quickly followed.

They walked into the ocean up until their ankles when she turned to him, "no er, funny business OK, Atwood?" she said giving him a pointed look and then turned quickly and waded quickly into the deeper water.

Ryan laughed, he hadn't planned on it, "why Miss Roberts, whatever do you mean?" He laughed, wading in after her.

She giggled and turned back to splash him, he yelled in surprised and then laughed again and made a grab for her.

Summer shrieked and swam away.

Still laughing, Ryan said, "you'd better watch out!" And he lunged under the water.

Summer bit her lip and waited for him to re-emerge, she felt arms grab her from under the water and pull her downwards.

She went under with a spluttered yell and when they resurfaced they both were laughing.

Summer gave him a little shove, still laughing she exclaimed, "I wasn't going to get my hair wet, you jack-ass!"

Ryan quickly dunked her back under with a grin.

This time when she came up for air she gave him a deadly look, "you'll pay for that later," she threatened.

Ryan took her raised eyebrow and sultry look to mean something erotic and grinned even wider, "I'll look forward to it."

Summer seemed to realise what he was implying something sexual and rolled her eyes, then something dawned on her; Ryan still had his arms around her under the water and Summer quickly disentangled herself swimming away a little, "we should cool it down, someone might see!"

Ryan still couldn't stop his grin, "we're just having fun!" He pointed out, splashing at her again.

Summer rolled her eyes, "when do you and I ever splash about in the sea together, huh? It'll look suspicious,” but she couldn’t help flicking some water back at him.

It was Ryan's turn to roll his eyes, "It'll look like we're friends," he quickly splashed her again and then swam further away out of her reach.

Summer tried to splash back but he had made it out of her splash zone, pouting she called to him, "Oh Ryan," and gave him a seductive smile, and beckoned him over.

Ryan knew it was a trap but couldn't resist, he swam back over to her and watched as her eyes gave a quick survey of the beach to see who was watching.

Before he knew what was happening she was pushing his head under the water and going down herself.

He felt her lips crash against his for the few seconds they were under and when they came up for air he kept his arms around her.

"So," she began, "come over tomorrow, midday OK? I have the house to myself."

Ryan smiled, knowing she had plans for them, "yeah, I'll be there."

With regret, she once again untangled herself from his arms and started to head back towards the beach.

* * *

 

Ryan had just dried himself down when he heard Seth call out, "hey ladies," and he turned to see Marissa and Summer approaching.

Summer was rubbing her hair with a towel, "hey," she said absentminded, but caught Ryan’s eye for a split second and  with a blush she looked away.

"Hi guys," Marissa said, shyly casting a glance at Ryan, "we were thinking of going to grab something to eat – want to join us?" Marissa asked.

"Sure, sounds like a plan to me," Anna said standing, she looked to Ryan and Seth, "guys, you hungry?"

"Yeah," Seth stood too and everyone's gaze fell on Ryan, "Ryan, bro, you coming?"

Ryan grabbed his t shirt from the bag, "sure thing," he followed the four.

"The Crab Shack?" Marissa was asking.

"Oooh yes, I am starving, I was just thinking about food when you guys came over. We must be psychic or something!" Seth was saying.

"That, and its lunchtime Cohen," Summer said, Ryan smirked to himself; she was walking ahead of him and he couldn’t see her face but he could almost picture her eye roll.

Marissa casually slipped to the back of the group and look a place beside Ryan, "hey," she said quietly, "I wanted to apologise for yesterday, you were right, y'know? We have had our day, it was good while it lasted, and passionate and full of drama," she shrugged, "we don't need the drama right now, and I get that."

Ryan felt relief, and caught a snip it of conversation from Anna, Summer and Seth, Summer was complaining about her wet hair which she got wet by accident, he smirked to himself before  tuning back in to what Marissa was saying.

"- first time in ages Summer and I have been single at the same time so we can really let loose at this party tonight," Ryan's ears pricked up, "I mean, being single together gives us this real advantage over the guys, y'know?" She gave him a suggestive look.

Ryan looked away with a frown, was Marissa attempting to make him jealous? Cautiously he asked, "what about Alex?"

"Oh that's just a fling," Marissa said, "she's out tonight too, some club or something. We do enjoy each other's company but it's clearly nothing serious."

Ryan wasn't sure Alex knew that from what he had seen when they were together. He remembered back to the night he first hooked up with Summer, the two girls had been all over each other in the club, openly showing they were together.

"Hey guys," Summer dropped behind Seth and Anna and started walking between the two, she nodded to the pair in front, "those two are so mushy, I mean, for in public, ew," she made a face. "So, what you two talking about?" She looked between them.

Mmmm, Ryan thought catching her eye, is she jealous?

"Oh, I was just saying to Ryan how long it's been since you and I have both been single at the same time,” Marissa started.

Summer sighed, "I wish you'd stop saying that, Coop. You should break it off properly with Alex if you don't want to be with her before you're going around telling everyone you're single."

"Not that it's any of your business, Summer," Marissa said heatedly, "but Alex and I aren't exactly going steady. I'm free to do as I please."

Summer rolled her eyes, "well you might want to tell her that Coop!" She said with a huff. "I may not be able to come out with you tonight if you're planning on random hook-ups without talking to your girlfriend first," she said, emphasising the word girlfriend.

"Summer, look," Marissa started.

"- No," Summer interrupted,  suddenly stopping and crossing her arms, "you look."

Seth and Anna turned back and joined them looking confused as Summer spoke, "you might be regretting your lesbian phase or whatever but that doesn't give you the right to push Alex aside the second you decide you like boys again." Marissa was about to interrupt but Summer wouldn't let her, "and another thing, Ryan told you he wasn't interested, so all that scheming you were telling me about on the beach earlier, just drop it. If a guy tells you he isn't interested, then he's not interested. End of."

Marissa went from shocked to smug quickly, "at least I'm not a skank, Summer," she looked to Ryan Seth and Anna, "Summer's been fucking some random to get her kicks," Ryan felt his cheeks burn, but no one seemed to notice. He wondered what exactly Summer had said to Marissa.

Marissa turned on her heel and stormed off, calling back, "find your own way home!" She stopped suddenly and turned back, glaring at Ryan, "and by the way Ryan," she looked him up and down, "I'm so NOT interested."

They stood there in silence for a few minutes until Summer broke the silence, "so, what about that food huh?"

She led the way towards the Crab Shack, "am I OK to grab a lift home with you guys since I've been ditched and all?"

"Er, sure," Anna said, shooting Ryan and Seth an anxious glance.

"Oh and by the way, what she said about me hooking up with some random, well it was this guy that I used to know and it was just the onetime thing, OK? I am not a skank."

They entered the Crab Shack in silence and followed Summer to a table, Ryan sat down across from her.

"I've gotta go pee," Anna said, already heading past them to the toilets.

"I'll go get drinks. Cokes?" Seth asked, backing up to the counter.

"Diet!" Summer called after him. She leaning back in her chair looking depressed, "I'm such a skank,” she moaned.

"No you're not," Ryan said defensively.

She rolled her eyes, and huffed, "says the guy who's currently fucking me."

Ryan had to smile at her bluntness, "as long as I'm the only one, then I'd say you were pretty monogamous in a weird kind of way, making you NOT a skank."

"- Yeah, you are not a skank Summer, don't worry about it," Seth said sliding into the seat next to Ryan and putting down the tray with their drinks on.

Summer sent Ryan a panicked look, how much had Seth heard?

Seth launched into something about skanks and then onto comic books and Ryan shrugged subtlety at her, obviously nothing.

Anna joined them and they ordered food.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Ryan drove up to the Roberts place the following day he noted he was slightly early. Ten minutes early to be exact.

Not wanting to seem too eager, he hung around in the car messing with the stereo for five minutes before he got bored and approached the door.

Not that Summer had been waiting for him to get his ass out the car, but she swung the door open before he could knock.

"Hey Atwood," she greeted, before grabbing his shirt collar and dragging him into the house.

"Hey," Ryan managed before she shushed him with a chaste kiss on the lips, throwing the door closed she turned and headed for the back yard, giving him a intense look over her shoulder, "you coming?"

Ryan followed her noting that she had on this long sheer cover up and from what he could see just a bikini on underneath.

When they reached the pool Summer shimmied out of her cover up, Ryan only had about two seconds to enjoy her in her bikini before she dived straight in.

Resurfacing she gave him a smile, "you joining me, Atwood?"

Ryan quickly lost his shirt, pants and stood at the edge of the pool in just his swimming shorts that he had put on underneath his pants.

Summer was floating on her back in the pool as she waiting, slowly Ryan lowered to sit on the side, once again taking the time to look appreciatively at her body; she really was so beautiful.

She noticed him sat on the side and swam over, "what you waiting for?"

He looked intensely at her, "just admiring the view."

She moved back to give him space as he slid into the pool and then quickly swam over to her.

Summer backed up to the side of the pool and Ryan cornered her there, putting his hands either side of her on the wall, trapping her.

"Hey," he whispered, a smile toying on his lips.

"Hey," she whispered back before wrapping her legs around his middle under the water, "so what was it you wanted to do in the pool again?" she teased.

"I'll show you," he whispered leaning in for a kiss.

As the kiss deepened Ryan loosened the side of the pool and moved his hands into her hair and then finally to the strings of her bikini top, tugging at them.

Once the tie came undone and Ryan snaked his hand behind her to undo the clasp, throwing the small bit of material to the side, his hands found their way to her front.

Playing with her nipples with his thumb and forefinger Summer groaned and threw her head back, breaking their kiss. Ryan now free from her lips ducked his head lower and began to suck at her nipples keeping his arms around her tightly to support her.

Suddenly he gasped himself as he felt a small hand sneak its way into his trunks and grasp his hard penis.

Her other hand pulled at the trunks and he released his arms around her for a second to yank down his swimming trunks they bobbed to the surface next to them and Ryan thoughtfully threw them to the side of the pool.

"Ryan," Summer murmured as he went back to hissing her left breast.

"Yeah?" he mumbled back.

Summer had become very aware of his erection pressing against her leg and it startled a question in her, "how do you use a condom under water?"

Ryan's kissing her breast diminished as he took in her words, "fuck," he said, pulling slightly away from her, "I didn't think of that."

He moved to pull himself out of the water, "I'll have to put it on outside the water, meet you at the shallow end."

He jogged around the pool to where his pants, wallet and therefore condoms lay. Digging one out he opened it and rolled it onto his erect penis quickly and moved back to the side of the pool, easing himself in slowly so as not to let it slip off.

Summer reached him and began kissing him again, "will it be safe?" She asked.

Ryan nodded, relaxing back into her kisses, as they manoeuvred into slightly deeper water, "yes, if we hurry so it doesn't slip off… maybe this wasn't the best idea…"

Summer gripped his shoulder with one hand as the other reached under the water slipping her own bikini bottoms off and throwing them to the side.

Ryan turned their positions around so once again it was Summer who was up against the wall.

He steadied himself with one hand on the side again as she slipped her legs around him and helping to guide him inside of her easily.

Ryan kept one hand on the base of his cock making sure the condom stayed on until he entered her, then he started to use it to stroke her as he began to thrust tentatively.

With the water lapping around them Ryan stared into Summer's wide eyes and look relish in the situation he was in.

Slowly she began kissing and nipping his neck, causing him to groan, he automatically tried to control himself, hating to come before she had, but he was worried the longer he was in her that the condom would have more chance to slip.

She caught on to his concern as she felt him checking the placement of the condom again, "just come, Ryan, you can catch me up after," she smiled at him, gently rocking her hips and squeezing her walls to encourage him.

He nodded silently and let himself relax and enjoy it, soon he was near to climaxing.

Summer bucked her hips against him again, meeting his thrust and sent him over the edge with a grunt.

She grinned at him as he came, happy to be able to evoke that reaction in him.

He pulled out of her swiftly and moved away as he wondered what to do about the condom, he gripped it tightly around the base until he was further from her.

"Oooh, that'll be lunch," Summer said, hearing the doorbell.

"You ordered lunch?" Ryan asked with surprise.

"Yeah, duh," Summer said like he was stupid, "we gotta eat y'know, it's that time of day… I was planning on eating first before…" she blushed, "you know…"

Ryan shrugged; "well we can eat and then have more sex, doesn't bother me…" he winked at her.

Summer laughed, "I bet it doesn't," she pulled her naked body out of the pool and reached for her towel quickly wrapping it around her. The doorbell chimed again.

Ryan jumped out and grabbed a towel too, quickly disposing of the condom as Summer started to head in to the house to get the door.

"Hey, no you don't," he caught her wrist and pulled her gently backwards, "no answering the door to some scrawny delivery guy when you have nothing on - you'll get him excited. I'll go –"

She laughed, "I have a towel on. He'll assume I have a bikini underneath…" She made her way back to the house to accept their food. "Besides, you can't go when you're not supposed to be here," she stage whispered back to him.

Ryan shrugged, "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you, Roberts."

Ryan did a tour of the pool to find his swimming trunks and Summer's bikini top and bottoms; he pulled his swimming trunks on and sat down on a sun lounger, leaving Summer's swimwear hanging in the sun on the sun lounger next to his.

A few minutes later Summer came back into the house with a pizza box and an annoyed look on her face, she passed him the pizza box, pulled her towel around her more tightly and sat down on the sun lounger. He could tell she wanted to say something but kept quiet.

Ryan suddenly realising how hungry he was lifted the lid and pulled out a slice… Mmmm, pepperoni pizza, his favourite.

He wondered lazily how she knew these random things about him… It wasn't the first time he'd had pizza with her, he realised, the last time they had been with Seth and they shared the pepperoni whilst Seth devoured a whole Hawaiian.

He passed the box to her offering her some.

Begrudgingly she took a slice, "stupid delivery guy hit on me," she admitted sulking as she ate.

Ryan would have been jealous had it not been for the look of bother on her face, instead he smiled, "told you so… did he mention the towel?"

Summer swallowed her pizza, "stupid spotty KID, he says 'hey darling'- like he's the hottest thing in the universe, then he sees the towel and can't take his eyes off it, I mean for god's sake who does that! Who says 'what you got under there sweetheart' when your job is at risk! I am so phoning the pizza place and getting them to fire his ass!" She bit into her pizza again.

Ryan laughed, "a Newport kid does that," he explained, "when daddy has made him work to learn the value of money but he doesn't really give a shit about working…" He eyed her up wearing the towel, "you can't blame him; you do look hot in that towel…"

They ate a few more slices of pizza, hungry from their antics.

"You know, it is a good job we did the pool thing first," Ryan said, "we'd sink after all this pizza."

Summer nodded in agreement, "true," she finished off her last slice and wiped her hands on the towel she was wearing. "Drink?" she asked.

Ryan nodded, realising he was now very thirsty, "please."

They went into Summer's house and into the kitchen, where Summer, still in only her towel made them some cold drinks to take back out into the sun.

When she handed Ryan his, he took a few gulps before setting it back on the kitchen island counter and taking hers off her and setting it down too.

"You're turn," he smiled, tugging at where she had tucked in the top of her towel to keep it up.

Summer blushed as the towel fell around her and Ryan catching it, placed the towel on the counter, then, as quick as anything he then lifted her up onto the counter.

"Lie back," he ordered, his hands moving to spread her legs apart.

"Ryan," Summer flushed, looking around her kitchen, "we can't –"

"- Summer?" Ryan interrupted, stoking the inside of her thighs.

"Yeah?" She asked breathlessly.

He grinned widely at her, "shut up."

She bit her bottom lip as Ryan caressed her back and gently lay her back onto the table.

He entwined one of their hands as his head dipped between her legs…

She gasped feeling the coolness of his tongue press against her, and a shudder moved through her body…

He heard her let out a shaky, nervous, breath and paused to check she was ok, noticing she was still looking a bit flustered, “do you not want me to…?" He asked, but really wanting to.

Summer looked at him shyly, "I do, it's just embarrassing…"

He shook his head, "it's really not. I just want to make you come…" He disappeared again down there.

Summer withered and gasped from her position on the table for the next ten minutes as Ryan kept bringing her to the edge and then back from it, claiming in a husky voice it would be more powerful when she did come.

He had added his fingers to the mix, playing gently with her clitoris with his thumb and using fingers to plunge deeper into her touching her all over inside.

To be honest, she was ready to knock him and his damn tongue out of the way and pleasure herself as he brought her to the brink again, she feared he'd stop/start again, but then he took his tongue from her and quickened his fingers, she spoke gruffly to her, "come for me baby, come for me…"

Summer finally shuddered feeling his cool tongue re-enter and his thumb press on her clit his fingers working inside her swiftly, she cried out in elation, "fuck! Ryan!"

She was still shuddering when he climbed up on the counter next to her and kissed her neck. Slowly she came down from her climax, and he gently pulled the towel back around her body.

"Oh my god, that was…" she struggled to catch a breath, "it was… incredible…"

Ryan smiled, "I could do that to you every day," he rasped, moving to continue suckling at her neck, “you taste so good.”

She shook her head, "I don't think I could take that every day…" she rasped.

"OK," Ryan agreed, catching her lips this time, "every other day…" he mused between lip lock.

He stopped what he was doing feeling she had goosebumps on her skin, realising she was chilly coming down from her feverish climax. He helped her off the table, "come on, let's go catch some sun." He grabbed their drinks and they headed back outside into the hot sun.


End file.
